


一个重新开始的机会

by chikaraaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys Kissing, Brain Damage, Damaged Character, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chikaraaa/pseuds/chikaraaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>因为一次意外宇智波佐助的脑前叶受了伤，他不得不放弃前途似锦的事业，活在无法正常地说话、阅读和写字的痛苦里。这个时候，一份工作给了他重新开始的机会，但他对他的老板却有了点不一样的想法……</p>
            </blockquote>





	一个重新开始的机会

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance To Start Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946618) by [Daydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer). 



宇智波佐助沉默地坐在椅子上听着面前的社工滔滔不绝地在讲着什么，努力地想要弄明白对方话语里的含义。他听得见，但或许今后人们都只会以为他是个残疾的聋子。两年前因为一次意外他的脑前叶受伤了，如果不全神贯注地去听，现在的他甚至连一些最简单的日常用语都无法理解。他曾经是一名备受瞩目的优秀物理学家，然而他的知识被困顿在受伤的大脑中，他仅仅只能生硬地蹦出几个词，写几个简单的字，连基本阅读都很难做到。

医生说他的语言中枢系统被破坏了。在经过了两年的治疗后，他已经能说一些简单的词汇了，但人们的谈话对于他来说还是像在听一门只是有一点熟悉的外语，他必须耗费好一段时间才能理解听到的东西，但即使这样，很多词语还是无法理解，只能靠自己努力去填词然后猜想。很多人甚至以为他是弱智，因为他说话很慢，反应也很迟钝。有的时候他在想，如果那些人知道他的智商比他们全家加起来都要高他们会怎么想。然而对于一个连基本的阅读能力都没有的人来说智商似乎也不是那么重要了。

他很愤怒，也很苦涩。没有人能理解他的感受，没有人能够明白这种从云端啪地堕落，摔地粉身碎骨无能为力也再也爬不起来的痛恨。曾经光鲜亮丽月薪过万的宇智波佐助，现在被迫接受一个个没有任何人想做的工作。他控制不住内心的不安和焦躁，无力地把满腔的怒火发泄到无关人身上，任由自己沉溺在无边的压抑和灰暗里。

“佐助，这已经是你第五次被解雇了。我理解你的难处，但如果你还想为这个社会做点贡献，你必须接受现状。”

他只能听懂个别单词，但这已经足够让他理解她的意思。他激动地站起身。“你…不…懂。我…是…科…学家。”

名为夕日红的漂亮的女人深深地叹了一口气。虽然鼬让她帮忙照顾开导一下佐助，但她真的尽力了。

“坐下，佐助。”直到佐助重新坐好她才再次开口说道：“你不再是一个科学家了佐助，你已经不能胜任那样的工作了，你也必须学会面对现实。”

佐助阴沉着脸，眉头紧紧地皱起来。他避开她的目光，视线投向了墙壁上励志人心的海报上。对他来说，那些海报非但不能起到什么振奋激励的作用，反而催化了他闷在心里无法释怀的怒气。他曾经是一名科学家，而现在他被指派去做一个超市里负责打包的服务员。如果这都不足以让他生气，那真的就再没有什么能够动摇他的了。

“你去见过你的语言治疗师了吗？”

听懂了她的话后佐助只是点点头，没有看向她。治疗根本无法帮他找回遗失的语言，也没有任何意义，唯一的“用处”就是让那些“普通人”更加同情他。他的语言理解能力已经彻底消失了，医生说他或许再也无法变得比现在更好了。世界永远都会把他看做一个智障，即使他的大脑锁存着近乎天才般的智慧。

“你哥哥希望你能快乐，如果你一直这么故步自封沉溺于痛苦里，什么也不会改变。”

吃力地理解她的话后他愤怒地哼声。夕日红理解他反应迟钝的原因不代表他的经理和其他雇员能够理解。他们认为佐助就是一个走后门的残疾。如果再在那里呆下去，或许哪天他就会忍不住把那些成天冷嘲热讽他的人全部杀掉。

“听着，我帮你找到了一份工作。这次很幸运地你不用再和人打交道了。附近有一家宠物诊所正在招人帮忙给宠物喂食，做清理还有一些其他相关的工作。你有兴趣吗？你唯一需要沟通的人就是兽医，但你工作的时候大部分医生应该都已经下班了。”

不用和人一起工作？这听起来真是太棒了。他并不喜欢动物，但也不是很讨厌。如果和一群蠢狗一起工作能让鼬和红不再这么啰嗦，他会很高兴地接受这份工作的。他的哥哥并不是一个有钱人，他一直在苦苦支撑着佐助的高昂医药费和必须的生活费。也正是因为这个原因，佐助不再推诿那些他仅能做的仆人一般卑微的工作。

“薪水不是很高，也就相当于兼职，但如果干得好的话也有机会转正。”

“行。”

红露出一个漂亮灿烂的笑容，递给他一张纸条。“我很高兴。这是地址，你能看懂吗？”

佐助接过纸条，安静地盯着潦草不堪的字迹良久，找到他能够看懂的几个词努力回想，直到在脑内的地图里找到对应的位置。“嗯。”

“你今天下午五点就可以去报道了。”

佐助点头，直起身体，径直向门口走去，并不在意还没说的再见。每次说话的时候他都不得不面对这种无能为力的沮丧，即使他已经不再因为这种事而生气，但说话对他来说仍然是一件讨厌的事。

就像在一片迷蒙的雾霭里无望地找寻着一个个模糊的字，语言于他已不再有意义，几句简单的寒暄都不得不耗费他全身的力气。他被困在自己狭小黑暗的世界里，根本找不到逃离的出口。

他的神经病理学医生解释说随着时间的流逝，或许有一天他的语言中枢会慢慢修复，那些损伤的区域能够重新连接起来，他也能再次找回遗失的语言能力。神经损伤的修复是一件难以预料的事情，需要慢慢观察治疗。然而两年后的今天，对于能够重回科研事业这件事他已经不抱任何期待了，只要能够理解别人在和他说什么他都已经满足了。今天这样的对话已经重复很多次了，他宁愿那场意外直接杀了他也比让他就这么苟活下来忍受这无望的等待要好。

至少脑损伤还没有剥夺他的驾驶能力。即使名贵的轿车已经变成了一辆便宜的二手车，但至少他还没有被限制开车出行。他的脑子很清楚，只是在解读语言这方面就像打结了一样死也解不开。

那次意外后再次开车时他难过地发现，连通过路标找路都变成了一件非常困难的事。他和鼬花费了整整两周的时间专门来记忆这个城市里的每一条街区。作为一个物理学家的时候他都能解出复杂的方程式，更不用说那些街道的名字，然而现在他什么也做不到。

幸好这个地址就在与主干大街平行的非常容易找到的街区。停好车走到门口，佐助抬头看了看医院的名字，忍不住嗤笑起来。金色青蛙宠物诊所？这是什么可笑的名字？比起宠物诊所听起来更像一家会吃狗肉的中国餐馆，如果那些谣言都是真的话。

推开门，佐助直了直衣领，手掌不安地在裤子上擦了擦。即使这是一个简单得不行的工作，想到前几次失败的工作经历后他还是止不住地紧张起来。

他走进小小的会客室里，一个年轻的粉色头发的女人正在清理着前台，感应到来人后她抬起了头。“你来的真及时，我们正打算关门了，你的宠物叫什么？”

他眨眨眼，努力消化着她的话。“我来…工作。”

该死。听起来真像一个白痴。

“哦，”她的表情变得有些失望。“我们现在没有招人的打算。”

佐助皱起眉头。他很确定红告诉他这份工作已经定下来了，把这件事和这个女人说清楚是一个巨大的挑战。“我…工作…是…我的。”

“等等…”

“没有错，樱。我正在等他。”

一个人说着走了进来，佐助转向来人，然后惊在了原地。他的话还是混沌不清的，然而这个熟悉的声音他还记得，虽然自从高中毕业后就再也没有听过。这不可能，但事实是站在他面前的就是那个吊车尾的…漩涡鸣人。这种笨蛋怎么可能考进大学还拿到了兽医的学士证的？

“佐助？”鸣人的眉毛惊讶地都快挑到发际线上了。“该死的，我还以为是别人。很高兴看到你，你是来帮别人领宠物的吗？”

他的语速很快，或许对于鸣人来说是正常的速度，但佐助已经不抱希望去理解了。无法回应鸣人的话，他恶狠狠地在脑内胖揍了夕日红一顿。

但他真的需要这份工作。剩下的钱已经不多了，他还要支付大笔特别看护和治疗的费用，他不想太过依靠他的哥哥，他不想变成一个沉重的累赘。

鸣人走上前兴奋地伸出手握住佐助的肩膀摇了摇。“我没想到还能再看到你。樱，这是我高中毕业典礼上告别致辞的学生代表，也是我一直以来的竞争对手。他做什么事都超厉害的说。我听说你已经成为了一个很棒的物理学家了。话说你回来做什么？我是前几个月才回来的，一个人。”

佐助站在原地，安静地听鸣人快速但模糊不清的话语。这个吊车尾的一直在叨叨念念地说个不停，然而这种单方面的对话根本毫无意义。

“佐助？你在无视我吗？”

他捕捉到了自己的名字，终于理解了他最后的问题。皱了皱眉，他开口说道：“鸣人…我…们…能去…你的…办公…室吗？”

他绞尽脑汁搜索着脑内贫乏的词汇，努力地装作普通的对话一般。声音还是有些不自然地僵硬，但至少完整地传达出了他的意思。

鸣人愣了一下，眨了眨蓝色的大眼睛，然后带他走出了会客室。佐助用膝盖都能读懂这个吊车尾脸上的困惑，或许他看起来和往常没什么不同，但一旦开口，这种奇怪的说话方式根本无法遮掩。

他沉默地跟在鸣人的身后，幽深的眼眸顺带扫了一眼这间不大不小的诊所。这里很干净…至少比他以为的宠物医院要干净，并且还被打理地井井有条。正当佐助在心里想着鸣人终于学会了整理的时候，他跟着鸣人拐进了一间七零八落随意堆放着物品的凌乱不堪的办公室。鸣人快速走上前把沙发上的几箱文件纸搬走，给他腾了一个能够坐下来的地方。

好吧，很显然，这个吊车尾没怎么变。

“佐助？”

佐助重新看向鸣人，把从红那里拿来的说明情况的纸条递给他，这样比他自己解释更加简单清楚。让他不甘心的是，即使再怎么努力地配合治疗，他永远也做不到像个正常人一样说话。

他安静地等待着这个高中同班同学露出遗憾惋惜的表情。他已经习惯这样的表情了，但如果这是从鸣人的脸上…有什么酸涩是硬块哽在喉咙里，他艰难地咽了咽口水，做好了心理准备。

然而什么都没有。

“你能听懂我说的话吗？”

他惊讶地发现鸣人正以一种缓慢到他只延迟了几秒就能跟上的语速问道。“嗯。”

“你可以看得懂字吗？”

突然一股无名的怒火爬上了他的内心，他咬咬牙，收紧了身侧的拳头。“当然。”

鸣人安静地站了一会，然后一屁股坐在他的办公桌上。“佐助，有多不好？”

“说话…是…很难。如果你…说…快…不能…读。”佐助摇摇头，再次抓紧了身侧的裤子。该死的，他已经弄混单词了。“我…是说…懂。”

“但你可以看得懂文字对吗？”

“是…需要…时间。”

鸣人朝他微微一笑并点了点头，快速地低头在草稿上写了些什么，然后把纸递给了佐助说道：“你能看懂这个吗？”

佐助接过纸，努力地辨认着上面潦草的字迹。他花了几分钟，但完全没有头绪。“这是…什么？”

“这个是狗的食物。狗的种类不同吃的食物也不一样。这里是投喂量然后这里是种类。”

佐助颔首。他能够照着这个单子工作，就算他看不懂这些单词，记住对应的东西并不难，而且他对于数字的理解还不算差。“我知道了。”

鸣人挪动了一下坐位，但湛蓝色的眼眸一直都没有离开佐助的眼睛，这让他感觉有点不舒服。“怎么？”

“怎么变成这样的，佐助？”

“意外。”

“车祸？”

“不…水…脑…”他挣扎着搜寻着正确的词，没有比明明想说的话就在嘴边然而却无法表达出来的挫败感更加糟糕的了。然而每次事情都会变成这样，他沮丧地发现词语变得更加难以控制了。

“大脑损伤？”

佐助对上鸣人专注的目光，不爽地瞪了他一眼。“脑前叶…伤。还在…只问题…说话。”

“看着你我就明白你想说什么。没有人能够在瞪眼这个动作里表达这么多的含义，佐助。”

看着鸣人闪亮的笑容，佐助的眼睛瞪的更大了，虽然只有一点点。但他在心里松了一口气，或许和鸣人一起工作会比之前的那些人好的多。

“如果你的大脑还能够思考，为什么不继续研究能够看懂的物理公式呢？”

“猜。”

鸣人讪讪地抓了抓自己的下巴。“我猜无法说话和写字会阻碍你的科学事业吧，特别是别人不能理解你的研究。”

“嗯。”

“嘛，往好的方面想嘛，佐助，至少这没有改变你的性格。高中的时候你就一直都是这种喜欢独处的家伙，我敢说现在你也没怎么变。”

精致幽深的黑眸错愕地睁大眨了眨，继而无语地向上翻起。鸣人突然大笑起来，洁白的牙齿闪烁着耀眼的光。他愣愣地看着他，不明白发生了什么。“什么？”

“是的，你确实没变。”

“怎么？”

“高中的时候我就一直收到你这种不屑的白眼。”

佐助嗤鼻，继而微微笑了起来，最后一丝紧张仿佛也消融在了这轻松的气氛里。“谢谢…鸣人。”

“少来这套，走，我带你熟悉一下这里。”鸣人从桌子上跳下来，拉起佐助走出了办公室。脑内黑暗的迷雾还在不停地侵蚀着他敏感的神经，但如果他能够在这里好好地工作下去，他相信他一定能够找到解决的方法的。

“这里是狗窝。我们一般都会把狗狗留在这里过夜，尤其要注意那些刚刚手术过后的狗，以便观察术后的不良反应。我们这里也会收留暂时寄养的宠物，你需要做的是给它们倒好食物，保证水盆里的水足够充足，还有及时清理空出来的笼子。对了，还有拖干净检查室和会客室。”

佐助注意到鸣人说的话非常低沉而缓慢，和他平时清新明亮的声音很不一样。这样很好，他甚至想就这样闭上眼睛，安静放松地听着他的声音。说什么都无所谓，只要这样慢慢地说下去就好。他了解鸣人，喋喋不休地说话对他而言并不是什么大问题。

“时间？”

鸣人顿了一下，思索起来。“呃，你是下午五点开始的，但我觉得根据当天的情况而定吧，应该不需要呆到九、十点。”

他英挺的眉毛再次皱了起来。兼职并不能赚很多钱，更糟糕的是，他还能做的或许就只有诊所的门卫而已了，这并不比那些售货员的工作好多少。但至少他不用怎么面对除了鸣人以外的人。

“你知道的，”鸣人开口说道：“这样是不对的，你明明是我认识的人里最聪明的一个，你不应该做这样的工作。”

心中的阴郁稍稍缓和了一些，他抬起头盯着鸣人。他从来没把他当成朋友，所谓的竞争对手也只是鸣人单方面的想法而已。但鸣人声音里轻柔的怜惜奇异地安抚了一直以来肆虐喧嚣的烦躁，没有廉价的同情，只有珍视般的温柔。

“没什么。”

鸣人伸出手臂环上他的脖颈后方，露出招牌的露齿笑。“那现在我们可以一起工作了，这真是太棒了。有谁能想到有一天漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助会坐在同一间办公室里？”

如果不是鸣人炙热的气息还有他身上清新好闻的须后水的味道突然侵入他的鼻腔，或许他还能更加正常地回应他。佐助紧紧抑制住想要深深吸气的冲动，漫长而无望的复健和治疗已经麻痹了他的性欲，但是现在，仅仅只是闻到了这普通须后水的香味，他都想扒掉裤子像个廉价的妓女一样骑上去。

这他妈是漩涡鸣人。

让他庆幸的是鸣人随即就放开手臂，拉开了距离。但身体分开的瞬间他立刻就想念起那炽热的温度和肌肤相贴的触感，还有他清新的味道。

“这个是所有宠物对应的食物和用量。喂的时候记得再确认一遍，如果有什么问题可以立刻来问我。”鸣人从身上的白大褂口袋里掏出一张名片，抓起笔在名片的背后写下了一串号码。“这是我的手机号。”

佐助点头接过卡片。“谢谢。”

鸣人的脚后跟烦躁不安地动了动。“好吧，那你先熟悉一下这里。”说着他转身走出了房间。

盯着他离去的背影，佐助似乎看到鸣人脸上一闪而过的惊慌，又或许这只是灯光的错觉或他的臆想而已吧。即刻把注意力放回空旷的狗窝里，他不想太过沉溺于这样危险的想象里，即使他的身体已经不受控制地作出了反应。

他把乱七八糟的想法扔到脑后。

 

* * *

 

 

一声叹息逸出他的喉腔，佐助从蹲下擦拭着笼子的姿势中直起身体，把脏掉的抹布扔进旁边装着肥皂水的桶里。下蹲的姿势维持了太久肌肉有些酸痛，而且他的衣服也被打湿了大片，如果每天都要做这些的话，那他应该在车里换好衣服再来。

无力地一推，他把笼子放回了原来的位置，走向贴在墙壁上的图表处开始每天的喂食工作。今天只有五只狗在狗窝里安静地趴着，每一只也有对应的标号。他花了比较长的时间去估测喂食量，虽然数字对他来说更加容易理解一些，但反应过来还是比平常人更耗费时间。当他终于喂完最后一只狗关上笼子时他几乎都在心里高声庆贺起来。狗狗在笼子里津津有味地吃起这些粗磨的食物，开心地不停摇着尾巴。

他很累，但也有些满足。这是他第一份不需要和别人打交道也能顺利完成的工作，如果以后的日子都能这样一个人安静地做完，他想或许他就不需要每天惴惴不安地害怕再次和别人发生口角争执。鸣人刚刚想来帮他一起做这些麻烦的事，但佐助拒绝了。现在他只想回家洗个澡好好放松一下劳累了半天的身体。幸好这已经是今晚最后一项工作了。

“嘿，你做完了是吧，真是太好了。”

恶魔的话语。

“我能…走？”

“当然…那个你愿意和我一起去吃点什么吗？虽然已经有点晚了但我知道一家很棒的餐馆一直都开着。”

真不想去。他的手头已经很紧张了，也不想再给鼬增加更多负担。现在吃一顿好点的餐厅对他来说也是一笔不小的开销。

“拜托了，佐助。”

他从没想过他会因为这双满是恳求的湛蓝色眼睛而动摇自己坚定的意志。该死的鸣人。“行，只要咖啡。”

鸣人扯开大大的笑容，在寒冷寂静的深夜里就像光源一样辐射着温暖。“太棒了！你可以开车跟在我后面。”

甩给鸣人一个看智障的眼神，他径直离开办公室向他的车走去。当看见鸣人拉开一辆橘黄色的货车门把手坐进驾驶座的时候，他再次无语地翻了翻眼睛。对了，他都忘了这个吊车尾对这种颜色病态的喜欢。

鸣人说的那间餐厅距诊所只有3条街的距离，是一间古雅别致的小店。印着不规则图案的桌布点缀着昏暗温暖的灯光，旁边还有一个橱柜摆放着精致的蛋糕和馅饼。他也觉得这个地方很不错，然而如果放在三年前，他根本看都不会看一眼。

“你也喜欢这里。我一直都超爱这家店的说。”鸣人半拖着他找到一个幽静的位置坐下，兴奋地看着菜单。“这里的食物都很好吃，任何时间来这里都还能吃到好吃的早餐。很棒不是吗？”

看着鸣人兴奋热烈地和他推荐菜品，佐助的唇角不自觉柔和地勾起。他总是像一个充满热情的孩子一样，他觉得他这点很可爱。他渐渐放松了紧绷的神经和肌肉。

“想吃什么，佐助？”

“咖啡就行。”

鸣人“啧”了一声，把菜单推到他手上。“点一些吧。”

“嗨，鸣人。这周已经是第三次了，什么事让你来的这么勤快？”一个人走过来问道。

鸣人灿烂的笑容足以点亮昏暗的室内。“我决定来娶你做老婆了。”

这个年龄绝对有50多岁的女人笑了一下，把手里的两杯温水放在他们面前的桌子上。“吃什么？”

“咖啡就行。”佐助沉吟道。闻言鸣人猛地把他手里的菜单抢过来。

“别理他，我们各来一份早餐拼盘和一杯橙汁。”

女人好笑地看着他们，点头然后转身走向了厨房。当她已经走的足够远的时候，佐助转过头看着鸣人说道：“什…什么？我说…咖啡。”

“拜托别再这样了，你现在已经瘦的跟一张白纸似的了，我猜你今天肯定忘了吃饭对不对？”

佐助不悦地眯了眯眼，不是忘记吃饭，他只是想尽可能节省一点。至少他之前工作过的那家超市里还有便宜的员工餐提供。

“求你了，我请客。”

他的胃已经开始因为长时间的饥饿微微抽搐起来，一顿美味的餐点对他来说真他妈该死的诱人。他放弃了坚持，轻轻点了一下头，然后再次收到鸣人温暖灿烂的微笑。

“我正打算给你配一把店里的钥匙，这样我不在的时候你也可以过来了。和你在一起的感觉真是太棒了，高中的时候你总是满脸不爽地看着我或者就干脆无视我。”

佐助张口想要说些什么，然而终究还是没能发出声音。他端起服务员送来的咖啡浅啜了一口，下一秒几乎就要为这香醇的口感而叹息。他似乎已经很久没能喝上一杯美味的咖啡了。当佐助再次抬起头看见鸣人直直盯着他愈发专注认真的蓝色眸子，他差点没握稳手中的杯子。

“什么？”

鸣人不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，清了一下喉咙说道：“喝咖啡的那瞬间，你好像想要和它做爱一样。”

和往常一样延迟了几秒之后他才反应过来，苍白的脸颊瞬间爬满了红晕。“什么？！”

鸣人笑了起来，满意地看见他惨白的脸上终于有了一点血色。这时候两个大大的餐盘放在了桌上，里面摆满了精致的食物。“把它们吃完吧。”

如果不是因为饥饿，他或许会直接给他一拳。但饥肠辘辘的胃最终还是缴械投降了，他乖乖开始进食。

然后，再一次幸福地想要叹息。

这不是什么五星级餐厅，但这里的食物真的非常丰盛而美味。他们没有再说话，都安静地吃着自己盘子里的东西。他很享受这样的时刻，毕竟说话对他来说一直都是一件尴尬而痛苦的事。

鸣人开心地看着他吃完了盘子里最后一块炸土豆饼。“陪我过来谢谢你佐助。高中的时候我们从来都没有这样一起出来玩过，我一直以为你很讨厌我，但我不知道是因为什么原因。”

他淡淡地瞟了他一眼。“性格不同。”

“是啊。”

扔下一张20美元的钞票，鸣人站起身，笑着挠了挠后脑勺。“下次再一起来吧。”

佐助默认了他的话，这里让他感觉很舒服。他从来没有想到有一天他会和这个吊车尾一起平和地分享一顿晚餐。

走出餐厅，料峭的夜风扑面而来。让佐助惊讶的是鸣人没有走回他的卡车那里，而是和他一起走向他的车停放的位置。“你知道的，我高中的时候一直都喜欢你。”

直到理解了鸣人的话后，他猛地抬起头看向他。“我…知道。”

“我知道你不能很好地表达自己，但如果你愿意的话，偶尔我们也可以一起出来走一走。”

听到这充满邀请意味的话语，他的脸没有变红，反而刷地一下变得更加苍白，他移开了相交的视线低下了头。“我…不…”

鸣人抬起手抓住他瘦削的肩膀。“我不在意你能不能好好地回答，也不在乎你可能要花很长时间才能理解我说的话，我可以说两人的份。”

这种关系对佐助而言似乎已经是遥不可及的了，而现在鸣人邀请他去约会，就好像什么都不曾发生过一样。“我…”

没等他说完，鸣人倾身在佐助的嘴唇上印下一个温热轻柔的吻。他伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下他的下唇，但没有更多的动作。一种热烈而温暖的情绪从心底浮现起来，幸福地让他想就这样沉醉在一个简单的亲吻里。然而残酷的现实蓦地叫醒了他，他狠狠地推开了压上来的身体。

“不…想…”他猛地捶了一下车门，用尽毕生的力气绞尽脑汁拼凑着他贫瘠的语言。天知道他有多想狠狠地吻回去。

“佐助，”鸣人低低地开口，轻轻抬起手抚上他的苍白的脸颊，湛蓝色的眼睛里满是深深的失望和难过。“没关系，我知道了。”

“不。”他用力地摇摇头，紧紧抓住了鸣人准备抽离的手。“太快了，我…要时间。太久了。”

语言还是像蒙着一层迷雾一般难以说清楚，但他已经用了自那场意外以来最为柔和的声音说着：“求你。”

脸上的悲伤突然失去了踪影，鸣人愣住了，然后展开了一个明亮的笑容。“这是不是意味着你愿意和我约会了？”

他还要顾虑很多东西，比如钱，又比如总是让他疯狂但根本没有什么进展的语言功能。他不可能再有什么比最低工资还要高的工作了，因为那场意外，他几乎变成了一个文盲，无论学历再高也一无是处。

“我…坏了。我不能…变好。”

鸣人的眼神瞬间变得柔软起来，他再次伸出手，有些粗糙的手指抚上佐助的脸颊。“你没有坏掉，佐助。你还是你，我一直喜欢的那个你。脑损伤不会改变你的人，你一直都是那个我高中一直都喜欢着的混蛋。”

他摇摇头。“吊车尾。”

鸣人强迫他抬起头，视线紧紧交缠在一起。“这是同意的回答吗？”

“可能。”

“好，我知道该怎么做了。”

鸣人再次低下头，但这次他的吻轻轻落在了他的脸上。“明天见，佐助。”

话音刚落，鸣人转身走回他的卡车身边，途中开心地蹦跶了一路。佐助没有像鸣人那样放纵地表达着快乐的情绪，但像是有什么点亮了他内心长久以来的阴暗难堪的一角，他稍微有些释然了。或许鸣人还没有意识到这点，但他觉得这样很好。他们的感情或许并不会一帆风顺，他受伤的大脑就像一颗炸弹一样指不定哪天就会华丽地引爆。

但至少，现在这样就很好。就像鸣人说的那样，他知道该怎么做。

 

-完-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 授权翻译  
> 首发：http://chikaraa.lofter.com/post/1dcea402_b368728


End file.
